William Allen Gore (1809-1878)
}} Sometime around 1841 he and his brothers move from Virginia to Missouri. He first settled in Buchanan County and probably left there sometime after 1846 when his mother died there. In 1852 we find him buying property (SE 40 NW 1/4 Sec 9, T65, R41 and SE 40 SW 1/4 Sec 7 T65 R41) in Atchison County, Missouri from Joseph Ward. In 1853 from William H Lowe he bought W1/2 NE1/4 Sec 9 T65 R41 in the same county. In 1856 he bought SE 1/4 NW1/4 W 1/2 NE1/4 of Sec 9 T 65 R 41 from John Flanagan. On April 12 1868 he purchased for $900 from John M and Eliza C. Cantree or Contrer of Doniphan County, Kansas Territory two pieces of land. E1/2 of SE 1/4 of SEc 4 T 65 R41 and S1/2 of ? No. 2 of SW 1/4 of Sec 7 R65 R 40 in Atchison County Missouri. In 1860 he bought N1/2 SW1/4 of Sec 16 T 65 R41 from Townsend L Brown for $1280. He foreclosed on a note from John Moenlin given to him 30 Mar 1861. In Aug of 1863 the land was sold at auction to the highest bidder who was AB Durfee for $295. Description: N1/2 of SW 1/4 of Sec 16 T 65 R 41 Atchison County Missouri. Sometime between 1860 and 1870 he moved across the state border to Fremont County, Iowa. In the 1870 census we find him taking care of two of his grandchildren, children of his deceased daughter Elizabeth Jones. He did not live to reach the next census, dieing in 1878. Siblings Public records *US Federal Census Records **1840 Mercer County, Virginia - William Gore ***M 20-30 = William Gore 29 ***F 20-30 = Isabella 28 ***F 5-10 = Eliza 8 ***F 5-10 = Elizabeth 6 ***M <5 = Allen 4 ***F <5 = Virginia 3 ***F <5 = Susan 1 **1850 Washington Twp., Buchanan County, Missouri - #635/635 ***William Gore, 39 VA, farmer, #2000 ***Isabella Gore, 38 VA ***Eliza Gore, 18 VA ***Elizabeth Gore, 16 VA ***Allen Gore, 14 VA ***Virginia Gore, 13 VA ***Susan Gore, 11 VA ***Samuel Gore, 7 MO ***Isabella Gore, 6 MO ***Amanda Gore, 4 MO ***Wm Gore, 2 MO ***Jane Gore, 2 MO ***Wash Gore, 1/12 MO **1850 Washington Twp., Buchanan Co., MO (Slave Schedule - owned 3 male and 5 female slaves) ***Male 30, Female 24, Female 18, Male 18, Female 9, Male 7, Female 2, Female 1 **1860 Polk Twp., Atchison County, Missouri - #325/323 ***Allen Gore, 51 VA, farmer, $1200, $890 ***Isabell Gore, 48 VA ***Samuel Gore, 18 MO ***Arabell Gore, 15 MO ***Amanda Gore, 14 MO ***Jane Gore, 12 MO ***William Gore, 12 MO ***Isaac Gore, 9 MO ***Emmett Gore, 7 MO ***Holbert Gore, 5 MO ***Reson Martin, 36 Iowa, $0, 210 **1870 Sidney, Fremont County, Iowa - #198/198 ***William Gore, 60 WV, farmer ***Isabel Gore, 58 WV ***Arabella Goe, 25 MO ***Amanda Gore, 23 MO ***William T Gore, 21 MO ***Isaac C Gore, 19 MO ***Earnest Gore, 17 MO ***Talbert Gore, 15 MO ***Lewis Jones, 14 MO ***Columbus Jones, 9 MO Documents Image:William_Allen_Gore_-_Probate.jpg|Probate - Page 1 Image:William_Allen_Gore_-_Probate2.jpg|Probate - Page 2 Image:William_Allen_Gore_-_Probate3.jpg|Probate - Page 3 Image:William_Allen_Gore_-_Probate4.jpg|Probate - Page 4 References See also External links Contributors *William Allen Shade 00:33, 20 July 2009 (UTC) - He was my great x 4 grandfather. Category:Upgraded from info page